


smoke filled kitchen

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles burns the banana nut bread...sterek drabble - 10/26 - words of the day: loud, guess, bread





	smoke filled kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Loud screaming is coming from Stiles’ house. Worried, Derek charges through the door, almost ripping it from its hinges. 

“Stiles!” He runs the entirety of the house, searching for the boy. Smoke is coming from the kitchen and he can hear coughing.

Standing in front of the oven is Stiles, holding a kitchen towel, fanning it over the open door, smoke billowing out. “Derek? What are you doing here?”

“I heard screaming?”

“Yeah, I was trying to make banana nut bread, but I guess something had fallen to the bottom because, well, this...” He gestures to the smoke filled kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
